This invention relates generally to cable tie devices and, more particularly, to a cable tying apparatus having multiple ratcheting teeth surfaces arranged in a generally triangular configuration to enhance the locking strength and minimize failure of the cable tying device.
Cable ties have been used for a long time for bundling and securing wires, cables, hoses, and other articles together so as to inhibit the lateral or rotational movement of the items. Cable ties generally provide a ratcheting system in which a flexible strap having teeth is inserted through a head or button member in a one-way only procedure. Like a winch, the cable tie fastener may be tightened by pulling the strap tighter. The typical cable tie includes a single row of teeth in a square or rectangular arrangement such that, even when tightened, are subject to failure if enough force or vibration is applied.
Although presumably effective for most applications, several recent airplane crashes have been attributed to fuel injector lines and other hoses or wires becoming detached from critical engine components. Preventing these accidents requires a more fail-safe cable tying device having more than one surface of teeth and a geometrical configuration that will withstand substantial pulling or vibratory forces. In fact, a pairing of two adjacent and connected cable tying devices works together to resist failure even more successfully.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cable tying device having multiple and angled surfaces with ratchet teeth that enhances the grip strength when engaged. Further, it would be desirable to have a cable tying device in which a tying strap includes a toothed portion having a triangular configuration and in which a head member defines a triangular channel having ratchet teeth capable of receiving the toothed portion in a more secure ratchet engagement. In addition, it is even more desirable to have a pair of cable tying device coupled in a laterally spaced apart configuration to increase the efficacy of performance and minimize the risk of failure.